


Run Away

by ReiraRedemption



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abusive Ex, Child Loss, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Pregnancy, Pregnant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:35:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27450571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReiraRedemption/pseuds/ReiraRedemption
Summary: Spoiler:“You are incredibly stubborn. I don’t want to hurt you, but I will.” He pulled a dagger free from his side, tracing the edge carefully along her throat. “We can do this the hard way, or we can do it the easy way.” Lia hadn’t even flinched when the blade came in contact with her skin, and it was something he noticed immediately.Alternate World to Lia & Kai's story.(Original Story for Lia & Kai hasn't been posted, but since I try to write what I'm in the mood for, you can read this first.)
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm currently working on four writing projects. I do my best to write what I'm in the mood for as it always turns out better. This piece is an alternate world to an original work of mine about Lia & Kai's love story. Their actual story I haven't fleshed out enough yet, but eventually, you'll be able to read both. I may or may not add on more to this one. Depends on my mood, either way, enjoy. 
> 
> Warnings: 
> 
> The first chapter *could* be viewed as forced/rape so read at your own risk, but there is smut in both chapters.

Lia found herself bound at the wrist and being dragged through a rather large campsite. Her village had been ransacked and she was kidnapped while saving a frightful child. The rogue who had snatched her off the ground hadn’t been gentle, and with a toss over his horse, she saw her town shrinking in the distance. She’d been mostly breathless as he kept her pinned down on her front. She hadn’t the force to shove him off, and it wasn’t until they’d made it quite far that he’d stopped long enough to right her.

She’d taken the opportunity to elbow him in the throat, but even as she tumbled off his horse and took off running, more rogues had closed in. That was how she found herself restrained, and now upon their arrival to camp, she was being dragged and shown off like a prize show pony. The people within the camp were rogue men and a mix of women. These were people that didn’t agree with fighting in the King’s war and had taken to living off the land to be free of his rule. 

The blonde fought against his harsh pulls, snarling out curses, and shoving off more than one wandering hand. He led her into a tent that was the furthest from the campsite. It had a post embedded in the ground that was taller than her and nearly met the roof of the tent. The man said something to her, but Lia lunged for his dagger. He smacked her hard and watched her fall. “Serves you right for that stunt.” Lia hadn’t made a sound when he struck her, simply took it, and continued resisting his rough treatment from her position on the ground. 

He tied her to the post with less than a foot’s worth of slack in the rope so she could move when she became stiff but nothing more. His hand wandered down the length of her side, being caught off guard as she kicked him in the jaw. “Get off me!” She screamed at him, kicking again as he reached for her once more. She thought he might have threatened her or even slapped again, but he was stopped by a firm voice at the entrance of the tent. 

“Enough, Pierce. I told you not to rough up the prisoners.” A man stood with his chest mostly bare, wearing leather pants and boots with a crisscrossed weapons harness. He had a raven black braid over his shoulder and a set of scars beside his chin and one nicked into his brow. His dark gaze settled on them, he was clearly upset with her treatment. 

“This little wench kicked me, and even elbowed me on my horse! Ain’t nothing she don’t deserve.” Pierce stood, giving her one last harsh glance before passing the man who Lia guessed was his leader. “That doesn’t excuse her busted up face. Get out of my sight.” At his words, Lia touched her mouth and realized the corner of her lip had split. She licked the blood away as he entered and shut the tent door, leaving them in minimal light from the tent’s sunroof. 

Lia scooted back against the post, her hands tied in front of her. Her blonde hair had come free of its long ponytail, wild strands falling into her face. The man stood at the center of the tent, making a small fire to illuminate them in an ember glow. He sat about two yards from her, warming his hands against the flames. “What’s your name?” She glared at him silently, body stiff and ready to strike out should he come towards her.

“My name is Kai. I don’t intend to hurt you.” 

“Like your men didn’t hurt the people of my village?” Kai seemed surprised by her clipped tone, the flames showing the pure rage etched across her face. He took a moment to admire her just as he had upon her arrival. His gaze wandered over the sharpness of her cheekbones and the flare of her swollen lower lip. Even furious and bruised, she was beautiful. “As rogues, we aren’t exactly able to rely on a steady flow of supplies. We take what we need, but don’t go out of our way to hurt people.” 

“Oh? Then why am I here?” Kai sighed, eyes narrowing as they watched one another. “I needed someone who wouldn’t be missed to help me learn the patterns of delivery to your town. I have minimal funds and buying the amounts I need to keep my people fed and clothed is nearly impossible. We hunt as much as we can but sometimes that isn’t even enough.” Lia almost felt sorry for them, but then she felt the soft sting in her wrists and the feeling fled as quickly as it came. 

“I won’t help you, so either kill me or let me go.” The defiance on her face enthralled him. He hadn’t expected Pierce to bring a girl with so much zest. Her eyes held a challenge, and he greatly wanted to answer it, just not in the way she’d implied. Kai stood then, swiping her bound wrists and pinning them to the post above her head.

Lia was forced to sit on her knees when he’d pulled her arms taut, her head tilted back to look at him. He’d been faster than she anticipated, but she would be ready the moment he let his guard down. “Tell me your name.” She simply stared at him, brows furrowed, and jaw set. He let out a low rumble from his chest, the sound causing a shiver to race up her spine. Lia resisted the inappropriate excitement of her body, pulling on his rough hold for lack of a better response.

“You are incredibly stubborn. I don’t want to hurt you, but I will.” He pulled a dagger free from his side, tracing the edge carefully along her throat. “We can do this the hard way, or we can do it the easy way.” Lia hadn’t even flinched when the blade came in contact with her skin, and it was something he noticed immediately. 

“It would seem you are accustomed to abuse.” He sheathed the dagger and settled onto his haunches, keeping her arms in place. She’d watched him intently, observed the ripple of muscle under his bronzed skin. It wasn’t fair that she was so angry about her ordeal and her body found him attractive. More than attractive, he was the ideal male. Built to protect and fight.

Like this, Kai could see every silvery fleck in her stormy orbs. Delicate lashes framed her eyes and this close he noted a small scar that ran along her hairline. He could tell it was an intentional swipe of steel that left this mark behind. Kai traced the scar carefully, watched as confusion mingled with her anger.

“I can see that you’ve lived a rough life in the village. If you stay with us, I can give you a better one.” 

“One where I have to steal and hurt people? Children? Please.” He saw it then, the hint of her past at the word ‘children’. “You have a little one you want to get back to.” Lia looked away then, licking at her dry lips. “No.” Her head bowed as she swallowed down her emotions. When their eyes met again, the lingering of her past was tucked back away into the depths of her mind.

“What happened to you? You’re so harsh and fearless. I could have cut you open and you wouldn’t have said a word about what I want to know.” Kai found himself curious, a desire to help this woman pitted in his belly. Her storm cloud eyes practically cracked lightning as she snarled at him. “Kill me or let me go! I will say nothing.” 

*

Lia had attempted to untie herself from the post just to realize how tight it was. Kai had left the blonde for the remainder of the day and with no food or water, and she found herself growing fatigued. Lia laid on her side, facing the post. Her fingers ghosted over her soft tummy, the reminder of what she’d lost just at the edge of her mind. Truthfully, Lia hadn’t cared for the war her village was in, but it was that war that took her abusive husband away. It was the reason she was a young widow and a burden to his parents.

Lia wanted to leave them for some time, just needing to gather enough money for a horse and minimal supplies to make it to her home village. And yet when she’d been taken, she’d told Kai to kill her. It would be best. Surely her own parents wouldn’t take her back, but she desperately wanted to see her mother. Even if it was the last time before her father threw her away for good. 

The blonde was interrupted from her wallowing when the tent door opened and closed. She turned to find Kai entering with a cup and bowl. Her stomach ached as the scent of stew hit her nostrils. Kai sat down and placed the items by the fire, out of her reach. “I know you must be hungry by now. You’ve been here all day.” That was when she noticed the lack of sunlight coming in. 

“I’ll give you your rations in exchange for your name.” Lia let out a long sigh as she sat up. She tilted her head as her hair dipped behind her shoulder. Kai watched as she rubbed at her face in what he could only see as frustration. “Lia.” 

“What?” 

“My name is Lia.” She didn’t look at him for a long moment, as if giving her name was admitting defeat. Kai brought her the warm stew and cup of water. She declined his help to feed her, sipping at the bowls edge a little awkwardly. When she was done, she drank the entire cup of water in a long gulp. Then, she tossed the empty cup at his face. He caught it easily from his place on the ground, giving her an annoyed glance. 

“You certainly are something.” The blonde said nothing else, leaning her back against the post to watch him. Kai contemplated his next move and though he didn’t like it, he had over fifty people depending on him and she was one woman. 

A large hand struck out and grabbed her ankle, dragging her down as she thrashed. He caught her free leg as it came up to his chest, forcing both limbs down under his thighs. Her arms were pulled taut and though she was pinned down under his weight, her body continued to writhe and struggle. Kai held her sides, digging his fingers in firmly. “Enough, Lia. Just tell me when your village gets their deliveries and we can stop all of this.” 

The blonde didn’t stop moving until she’d grown tired. She panted quietly, scowling at him from her helpless position. “Tell me what I want to know.” 

“I refuse.” Kai moved his hand up, palm resting against her rib cage. The dress she wore was thin and papery under his fingers, allowing him to feel her sharp inhale. “I don’t want to hurt you.” 

“I’ve suffered the greatest loss and no matter what you do, it can’t compare.” He could see into her very soul with the intensity of her gaze and as he resigned himself to what he would do, he couldn’t bear to watch the emotion cross her face. Kai shifted his weight, forcing her to roll onto her front. She’d fallen silent, her breathing heavy as he lifted the hem of her skirt. 

Lia said nothing as the fabric bunched around her waist. His palm cupped her intimately through her underwear and they both felt as she grew wet from his heavy touch. “Lia, tell me.” Her head shook as one thick finger pressed to her sensitive bundle of nerves. She couldn’t stop the whimper that left her lips, a sound of desire and shame. 

Kai grew firm against her thigh, both loving her arousal and loathing the circumstances. He ripped the fabric of her underwear at the hip, tugging the ruined cloth out of his way. He spent a few more moments stroking his fingers in and out of her warmth, ensuring she was ready for him. He’d hoped she would have broken by now, allowing him to stop this, and yet she said nothing. Even as her whimpers and moans grew, not a single word parted her lips. 

The blonde felt him move off her enough to free his length. Lia trembled with excitement racing through her veins, dreading and relishing in how his hands felt against her heated skin, and yet this was the first time she found herself wanting another’s touch. It didn’t seem like he wanted to hurt her, not even when he’d pressed the dagger to her throat. Even now, as he pulled her onto her knees, his touch was firm but almost gentle. 

He asked her once more to tell him the information he needed, but by this point, she desired him too much. She’d clamped her jaw shut, waiting impatiently for his length. Lia found herself utterly breathless as the head of his cock pressed into her body. He was bigger than her husband had been, his girth nearly painful and yet Lia was pressing back against his torso. She whimpered loudly, her fingers digging into the ropes that held her arms taut. 

Kai found her shifting back rather than away from his invasion and that was the moment he realized she wanted his touch. He let his hand wander up under her, cupping her breast through the dress she wore. She gasped and moaned as he tweaked her nipple, her hips bucking with need. Lia’s slick heat flexed around him, causing Kai to move back and upon his return, she felt him set a frenzied pace. 

His hand left her chest, holding both her hips in a gridlock. Lia’s voice became shrill, her moans panting out desperately for him. Kai had forgotten the entire reason this started, becoming lost in the sensation of being hilt deep. He watched her turn her head to take deep, ragged breaths, her long locks covering her face. He brushed them away, seeing her flushed skin and as she teetered at the edge of ecstasy, he heard his name fall from her lips. 

“Kai, please!” Lia felt his answer in the sharp slap of his hips, a growl escaping him as they came together. His come poured into her womb, the head of his cock pressed to her deepest depths. Kai’s length left her feeling choked, barely able to cry out as he rocked against her with the last of his seed emptying within her. She crumbled onto her side as he pulled free from her folds, tucking her face in against her arm. For the first time, she found herself relishing in the tingling of her skin, the pinch in her sex that would linger from his size and their consummation. 

Confusion mingled with her satisfied desire and her underlying anger, whirling around her mind like a tornado. She jumped when he touched the bare skin at her waist. He tugged the bunched fabric down to cover exposed flesh. She noticed then he had tucked himself away. Her body trembled with little aftershocks from her orgasm, bewilderment coloring her face as he looked at her in both frustration and lingering desire. “All that, and you still won’t tell me?” 

The blonde didn’t know what to say, she still felt too much from their shared pleasure and her tumbled emotions. “Will you let me go?” The question seemed to surprise them both, Kai’s eyes narrowing. He reached for her again, twisting her to lay on her back. “Why would I do that when I could keep you like this? You won’t share what you know, and you were an excellent little fuck.” 

Her heart raced in dread, thinking he might be serious. His palms slid down her chest in a feather-light touch, holding her just under her bust. “You wanted me to take you like this. Bound and helpless. You talked about suffering but you haven’t lost anything, have you?” 

Kai was lashing out at her, having grown angry with how well their bodies had fit. Angry that for even a moment he could forget about the people he led when she took the brute force of his hips. Her stunning grey eyes grew wet and hostile, her form shaking with rage as she snarled at him. “You know _nothing _about me.”__

__“I know before I invaded your body, you could have told me what I wanted and stopped the entire ordeal. I know you screamed my name, begging for your release. I know enough.” He mocked her, watching as whatever desire she felt for him was smashed to pieces._ _

__“The deliveries come on the third of each month. Now kill me.” Kai was taken back by her omission and her request. He was still angry, but not enough to end her life. He stood easily, removing his dagger from its sheath and stabbing it a few feet above her head into the post. She looked at him intently, hurt and rage glowering at him through stormy eyes. “At least have the courage to do it yourself.”_ _

__He twisted on his heel and left without looking back._ _

__*_ _

__Kai had tossed and turned all night, unable to shake the vision of Lia’s angry and hurt gaze from his mind. She’d been vulnerable to him, and though he knew she expected to be abused just as she had before, he hadn’t taken her with harsh intent. She had been restrained but he hadn’t hurt her and he didn’t want to. Yet he had when he practically called her a lying whore. And she’d been right, he knew nothing about her._ _

__Morning came early for him and Kai went to the tent to see if Lia had truly hurt herself. Like he thought, her ropes were cut and his dagger gone. Kai left the tent behind feeling more frustrated than before. He couldn’t place his emotions when it came to the blonde. He’d enjoyed her much more than he thought he would. It helped that she had ultimately been willing, but she was full of anger. Biting mad and ready to fight, even when he forced her into a helpless position, she’d resisted him._ _

__Kai did his best to ignore his frazzled thoughts as he went to tend to his horse across camp, only to find Toro missing. He left him untethered just as all the camp's horses were trained to be and it was possible the stallion hadn’t returned from his nightly wandering yet but Toro always returned by morning. And as the sun came fully into the sky, it dawned on him._ _

__Lia stole his horse._ _


	2. Chapter 2

Almost Four Months later

*

Lia was serving drinks as evening fell in the little town she’d found months ago. She’d ridden for days after the events with Kai and only stopped when she reached this village. It was far from most other places and tucked away. It had a decent population and some people passed through, but it was quiet. She hoped it was far enough away to not see rogues again. 

The blonde made her way back into the kitchen to see if her order was up when she felt a flutter in her belly. She rubbed her hand over the barely visible swell of her stomach. Most didn’t even notice her pregnancy, which she was grateful for. Natalia grabbed two plates of food, pausing in the kitchen's doorway to look at her. “You okay, love?” 

Lia smiled at the affection in Natalia’s voice, giving her a small nod. “I’m fine. Thank you for taking that table earlier.” The brunette grinned at Lia, the pair exchanging a few words before Lia fell back in step with her orders.

The night was winding down and Natalia had already left. The place was empty as it was nearly closing when the bell of the door rang. Lia called from the kitchen for them to take a seat anywhere, hearing a male call out for three beers. With a roll of her eyes, she finished setting down her stack of dirty dishes and returned to the bar to serve up the alcohol. 

She approached their table without really taking them in. Lia set the three steins down with a generic greeting and nearly jumped out of her skin when a familiar voice said her name. Her eyes went wide as she recognized it, moving back when she saw Kai. Two other rogues she didn’t know were with him, one who looked nearly identical to their leader. 

“What are you doing here?” 

“You stole my horse.” Kai didn’t even seem mad, almost amused by the fact. She glared at him, hearing the cook call for her. Her hands tightened into fists at her sides.“Well, your name wasn’t on him.” Her tone snapped, eyes flaring with annoyance. The two rogues chuckled, sipping at their beer as the pair held each other’s gaze. 

“Lia!” The cook stood at the entrance of the kitchen scowling at her. The blonde grabbed Kai’s untouched beer, chucking it at the wall beside the man. He flinched as the glass shattered and alcohol dripped down the wall and floor. “Hold the fuck on, Sam.” He grumbled loudly about the mess before retreating into the kitchen. 

Kai’s brows rose at her outburst and the curse that left her lips. He couldn’t even help the stirring he felt at the reminder of their last meeting despite how horribly it ended. Lia took a steadying breath as her hand slammed on the table in frustration from the entire situation she found herself in. Her silvery blonde braid fell over her shoulder as she pinned him with a scowl. “Take your horse and leave. Don’t come back.” 

Kai grabbed her wrist, pulling her in so they were only inches apart. She hissed at him as he spoke. “I’ve been in town all day. I hear you have something else of mine.” His other hand came up, cupping her belly. She tore her arm free, stabbing his dagger into the table. “That is the only other thing of yours I have.” He hadn’t even noticed she had the blade on her but found he wasn’t the least bit surprised. He watched her storm off into the kitchen. 

Kai placed the blade back in its sheath as he heard Sam’s deep voice though he couldn’t make out the words as she spoke to him in a rush. Kai stood then, his men following as they hit the front door. He assumed she slipped from the back exit, and as he suspected Lia was already out there, having taken hold of Toro’s mane. “Lia!” She paused, letting out a shaky breath as she turned to face him. 

“Why are you here?” She was a few yards away, but even in the dim evening light, he could see fear coloring her face. “I was passing through and saw Toro. I talked to the people here and it wasn’t hard to figure out you’re carrying my babe.” She held her stomach protectively as if he could take the child from her very body. “So what? You’re going to drag me back to your camp? Keep me prisoner to have your children?” 

She looked away as tears filled her eyes and even as she tried to stop it, he could see her body shaking. “You believe since you’re a man you can dictate my life, that because I’m a woman I have to comply with whatever you want. You are so ignorant and so fortunate.” 

Kai felt guilty as she spoke, her head bowing while she wiped away her fallen tears. “Just because you were born a man, you have privileges and authority I don’t.” Kai moved forward to stand in front of her, his fists flexing as he resisted comforting her. “I don’t want to force you into anything, but I do want you and the child safe.” 

“I can take care of us. We don’t need you.” Lia stared at him defiantly, shifting away from him and ending up pressed back into Toro’s side. Kai exhaled wearily, feeling that this meeting was just as bad as their last. It didn’t help that he practically cornered her. “Will you at least consider coming with us? Think about it for the night.” 

“Fine, I will give you an answer in the morning.” Kai didn’t like how easily she’d agreed, no doubt she intended to run. He called over his shoulder for his men to get settled for the night. The pair hesitated though only a moment passed and Lia was alone with him. She was still watching him, waiting for him to go. Kai gestured for her to get on the horse, and suddenly she knew he wouldn’t be leaving her alone. 

Lia’s eyes closed tightly as he climbed onto Toro’s back, sitting behind her as he gently held her waist. The blonde started forming another plan as she took Toro’s mane in hand and set him into a trot towards her home. Kai found that she lived on the edge of town in a small stone cottage. She dismounted first, moving towards a large pail and filling Toro’s bucket with oats. 

Kai followed her inside, seeing it was only one room with a single door that probably led to a bathroom. The kitchen was tucked into the right side of the cottage while the left had a loveseat and couch. There was an old worn table between the two seats with a stack of books on it. With the last of the sunlight fading, Lia lit a small fire in the fireplace to cast a soft glow in the room. 

Lia then reached under the table to pull out a stack of clothes, staring at him angrily. “Turn around.”

“I’ve seen you naked. Well, half.” She growled at him, hands on her hips. “Turn. Around.” 

“So you can knock me out?” Lia looked puzzled, though, in the end, she unhooked her dagger belt while turning herself around to strip out of the cotton uniform dress she wore. It pooled at her feet by the belt, leaving her in a pair of thin underpants and a leather binder around her chest. Kai couldn’t help but admire her toned legs and the flare of her hips. He moved forward without thought, turning her carefully by the waist. She inhaled sharply, her body stiff under his hands as he took in the curve of her belly. 

He looked between her startled gaze and her midsection, asking permission without speaking. Lia nodded tentatively, swallowing down her anxiety as he held her bump. It was surreal to have him in her little hovel, more so that he was being affectionate with her. Kai let out a long puff of air between his lips, his eyes misty as he removed his hands from her body. He grabbed the long nightdress from the table and offered it to her. 

Lia dressed silently, watching as he sat on her loveseat and left the larger couch for her. The blonde sat as well and kicked off her boots. She was tired, truly exhausted from the day's events. She wanted nothing more than to sleep, but she needed to get away from Kai. Lia watched as he rubbed a hand over his face, a low rumble escaping him. “I’m sorry about all this.” 

“I don’t understand.” Lia untied her braid, running her fingers through the long locks to loosen them. The ends settled against her thighs in a silky pile.

“For everything. You being brought to my camp, what I did and said to you in the tent… the babe.” She was caught off guard by how sincere he sounded. Lia rubbed a hand over her belly with a heavy sigh escaping her. She’d been hormonal with her pregnancy, and even as she fought off the emotion, tears filled her eyes. 

“You were right that at some point I did want you to touch me. I hadn’t felt a kind hand in my marriage and it was … easy to forget my predicament when we were together.” Kai felt frozen by her confession, by the sheer weight of it. He watched how she caressed her bump, head tilted to keep him from seeing the vulnerability in her face. “I love this babe. I can’t regret what happened. Not when it gave me this little one.” 

He watched as she wiped her tears away for the second time that night. He desperately wanted to comfort her, but he felt if he went to her, she would close her heart off once more to him. “Tell me your story.” Kai hoped she would tell him everything. He had wanted to know what made her so careless with her life from the start. She settled back into the worn cushions, crossing one leg over the other as she considered him for a long moment. In the end, she decided to tell him.

“I was born into a poor family as their only child. I worked side by side with my mother since I was ten, washing laundry. When I was almost eighteen, my father traded my hand in marriage for a horse and two goats. He took me far from my family to live with his parents in their home. He was… not kind.” She traced the scar against her hairline absently as she spoke. 

“I ended up pregnant a few months after our marriage. He struck me one day and I fell on my front.” She held her belly once more, eyes closed at the memory. “I was only two months to when she was to be born, but after that day she stopped moving. She … she came into the world silently. She was so small and beautiful.” Lia smiled sadly at the memory, rubbing at her eyes.

Kai hesitated as she fought off new tears, though, in the end, he asked. “What was her name?” She looked at him with wide eyes, and he realized that no one had ever asked her that before. “Grace.” Lia found her heartache lessened by the simple question. Even the babe‘s own father hadn’t cared to know her name. “She’s resting under a weeping willow far from here, but I know she’s always with me.”

Lia brushed her fingers through her long hair, holding a bundle of it in her fist. “My husband died a month later in the war and I hold no sadness over his death. His parents looked after me a few months before everything happened with you.” She shrugged slowly, her stormy eyes looking back to him.

“I’m so sorry for the things I said to you, for Grace. I truly am as ignorant as you say.” Lia couldn’t help but laugh despite the pang in her chest about the child she lost. She covered the sound with her hand, shaking her head at him. “You are, but I think despite everything, you aren’t a bad man. You’ve done bad things, but those things don’t define you.” 

Kai couldn’t help but appreciate how lovely she was. The sight of her lips turned up and the sound of her laughter warmed him in a way he hadn’t expected. “I truly want you to come back with me.” Her expression sobered a bit, sadness tinting her smile once more. “Only because I’m going to have your child.” 

“I won’t deny that it's part of the reason, but I’ve admired you since I first saw you atop Pierce’s horse. You were furious and rightfully so. Even with a scowl, you were stunning. I wish we had met under different terms, but we're here now and I’d like to make things right.” Lia watched him for a long time before her head shook and she looked away. The blonde stood up and went to the kitchen, sifting through a cabinet. 

Kai followed, leaning his muscular frame against the counter. He observed her hand slipping into a canvas pouch and removing two slices of dried meat from it. Lia turned and offered him one. He took it, their fingers brushing before he started to eat. He noticed then, the heat in her gaze, but she didn’t appear angry. No, she seemed almost roused by his proximity. 

Lia could smell him, his rugged musk mingled with smoke and earth. He appeared just as she remembered with thick muscles and wide shoulders. It wasn’t fair that he could provoke such attention from her so effortlessly. And just like in the tent, her mind reminded her that he was the kind of man she’d always wanted. Masculine, protective, but also gentle. Kai had been all those things. He’d even asked about Grace, the little girl no one else had cared for except her. 

She knew then they were inevitable. Lia didn’t want to crave his hands on her body nor did she want his help to take care of their babe, but as they ate quietly, both observing the other, she knew they were always destined to find one another. That their lives were forever entwined and she decided then to stop fighting it. 

Kai saw the way her body relaxed as if the exhaling of her breath released every drop of tension. She finished her last bite, stormy eyes meeting emerald in an almost lazy glance. Her lips parted as if to speak, but she said nothing. He offered his hand, her smaller one resting against his calloused palm. Lia stepped easily into the cage of his arms, jumping a bit as he held her lower back. 

He settled her hand on his chest, his fingers cupping her cheek to tilt her head up. Kai was mesmerized by the molten silver of her eyes, delicate lashes framing her otherworldly gaze. “We don’t have to do or be anything you don’t want, Lia. If you want to stay, then I’ll leave. If you want to come with me, we can raise our babe together. Marriage isn’t required for me to keep you both safe.” 

Lia swallowed down the lump in her throat. She hadn’t been given a choice in her life since the day she was born and it was breathtaking the freedom he offered. The blonde hesitated as his emerald orbs watched, desperately trying to understand her. She couldn’t resist looking at the curve of his mouth, lips set in a thin line. Lia reached for him, one hand holding the back of his neck as she leaned up to press her mouth to his. 

Kai was surprised by the kiss, but not enough to pull away. He cradled her head, their bodies flush as he kissed her in turn. His tongue traced along her lower lip, being granted access. Lia moaned as their tongues danced around each other, feeling the deep rumble of his chest as he lifted her into the safety of his arms. He carried her the short ways to the couch, sitting with her straddling him. 

She sat back on his thighs, stormy eyes roaming down the expanse of his bare chest. It just wasn’t fair how perfect he was, and it seemed he was admiring her in the same way. Lia felt his hands on her hips though he hadn’t moved to touch her anywhere else. She palmed the crisscrossed leather of his blade holster, her gaze returning to his as he spoke. “I won’t do anything you don’t want.” Lia could feel his growing arousal and though she knew he would stop if she asked, it was the last thing she wanted. 

“I want you to touch me.” Her face flushed as the words left her in a hurry, having never engaged her late husband like this. Kai brushed his fingers into her hair, taking hold of her nape, and returning his mouth to hers. Her chest was against his, allowing him to nearly feel the race of her heart. This time as they parted, Kai took his time striping her nightdress and the leather binder from her frame. He palmed her breast, rolling a dusky nipple between his fingers. 

Lia held his shoulders, whimpering as she felt her core tighten. He shifted them and placed her on the couch, long legs resting over his lap. They moved together to take off her underwear, leaving her naked. She wanted to hide her nudity from him, and yet she’d never felt more beautiful as he openly admired her body. Lia found herself leaning forward, tugging his weapons harness away. 

Kai stepped back just long enough to kick off his boots and remove his pants before he returned to her. He tugged her forward until she was laying on her back, legs open, and cradling his length. He took his time caressing her, listening to all her sweet sounds as he circled his tongue over her pebbled nipple. When he cupped her intimately, he found her wet and ready for him. 

She moaned out his name as he entered her slick heat. Her back arched and nails dug into his shoulders as he pressed fully into her cunt. Lia found herself relishing the sight of their bodies joined, her head tilting back against the couch as the delicious choked feeling replaced any rational thought. It was astounding how they fit together so flawlessly and as he started to move, the friction began to build in the pit of her belly. 

Kai fondled her chest, trailing heated kisses along her neck and collarbone. They moved together, pleasure building as his hands wandered over supple skin. She fisted his braid, encouraging him as his kisses turned to firm bites against her shoulder and throat. He could feel her tightening around him, making his hips thrust with reverence.

She cried out for him, her body seizing with her release. Her hips bucked wildly with his, sending him over the edge with a deep growl against her collarbone. His thrusts slowed as he poured his seed into her body, hearing her pant out his name once more and go slack under his hands. Lia whimpered at the loss of him, catching her breath as he caressed her thighs in praise. She laid her head back against the armrest of the couch, watching him from the corner of her eye as he stood and moved towards the kitchen.

Kai returned to her with a cup of water which she gladly accepted. She drank half the liquid before offering it to him. He finished it and set the glass aside. Lia fought against sleep as she struggled to examine her confused feelings. Kai lifted her suddenly and took her place on the couch where she laid chest to chest with him. He stretched out, one heavy arm resting over her lower back. 

Lia tucked her face in against his throat, a single-digit trailing lazily against his shoulder. His fingers ran through her silvery locks of hair in a soothing gesture and within moments she was asleep. He laid awake awhile, listening to her steady breathing, and the crackle of the dying fire. Kai didn’t know what the morning would bring but he hoped it would be something good.

*

Lia had been sleeping soundly, having a rather pleasant dream about the babe in her belly when she was startled awake by a heavy fist hitting her front door. The pounding was accompanied by a call of her name. 

“Lia! I know you’re home, Kane is outside!” The noise continued as she shifted off Kai’s bulky frame. Looking at him, she realized he’d been rudely awakened by the noise too. He watched her through hooded eyes as she grabbed another bundle of clothes from under the table and started tugging them on. “Who’s Kane?”

The leather halter top was already on her torso, her answer coming as she stepped into a pair of leather pants. “Your horse, I didn’t know his name.” She tied the cords at the front and tugged her hair free from the top as he stood and pulled on his own pants. She moved tiredly as she yelled through the door. “Just a minute, Gregory.” Lia went to her kitchen, rummaging through a drawer and pulling out a velveteen pouch. 

She yanked open the door, her hair wavy against her back. Lia was forced to step aside as the man entered, glaring sharply at the mess of the cottage and Kai sitting on her couch. “You're early.” Lia snapped at him. Gregory was a little shorter than Kai, but not nearly as well built. He had a mess of dark blonde hair and a braided beard on his chin. His eyes were black as coal when he turned back to Lia.

“Who is this?” He pointed one long finger at Kai, looking him over with distaste. Lia’s face was contorted in an angry scowl, placing her fists on her hips. “He’s the babe’s father. We were talking.” Gregory took a long pointed look at the tossed about clothes. “Yes, I’m sure you had an enthralling night discussing your little lamb.” Kai decided then if looks could kill, Gregory would be dead. 

She swiftly changed the subject to the task at hand before she lost her temper. “I only have this month’s rent, I don’t have the full rent for next month. Take it or leave it, but I need the rest of the week.” She offered up the pouch, Gregory taking it less than gently. He looked it over before turning his annoyed glance between her and Kai. “I need the rest, Lia. And I thought you said you were living here alone. If he stays, we need to discuss new terms.” 

Lia was about to snarl out a reply when Kai grabbed his weapons harness and slipped it on. “I won’t be staying, but I can pay the rest of her rent.” She looked at him in surprise, remembering she’d never told him her decision to stay or go. Truth be told, she still didn’t know. She wanted to talk it over with him, but Gregory was already naming his price. 

She had no doubt he was about to pull out the money, but she couldn’t let him. “No, Kai.” Lia closed the small gap between them setting her hand on his arm. He looked at her in confusion, both ignoring Gregory’s impatience. “It’s alright, Lia. I can see you’ve made your decision and I respect it.” 

“I haven’t chosen anything, I… I don’t even know what I want.” Lia was trying to form her next thought when her landlord hissed at the pair. “I have things to do. Let the little bastards fath--” Lia backhanded the man so hard, he staggered back. “Do not insult our child. Get the hell out, I’ll be gone by the end of the day.” 

Gregory looked like he wanted to strike her in turn, but one glance at Kai’s fierce expression and he headed to the door with a curse. Lia was shaking with rage when she slammed the door. The blonde was breathing hard, one hand holding her belly when Kai came up behind her. He embraced her gently, setting his hand over hers. She found herself calming as her back met his chest, one large hand tilting her head to the side. 

Kai kissed her cheek and temple, adoring how her body melted into his. “You called the babe ‘ours’.” Lia shook her head as a quiet laugh escaped her. She turned in his arms, her head resting against his chest. “He or she is ours. I won’t let anyone talk poorly about them.” She wrapped her arms around his neck as he held her. “I hope this means you’ll be leaving with me.” 

“Yes. If you still want… me.” Lia felt her cheeks flush, wanting to stay hidden against his broad frame, but he leaned away, tilting her head up to let her see his handsome face. “I will always want you, Lia.” The blonde nodded, looking away before he saw her tearing up. “Then, I need to pack.”


End file.
